Namine is Wet
One evening, it was raining outside the Riverton residence and thunder crashed every twenty five seconds. Plucky Duck and Gosalyn Waddlemeyer Mallard were supposed to be getting Namine from Roxas' house as a favor from Eric, but were distracted because Gosalyn had been playing video games and Plucky had been eating junk food. "Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah! I'm gonna get you!" said Gosalyn as she pressed the buttons. "Jump the mushroom." said Plucky as he ate a squirt of chocolate syrup. "I'll jump the mushroom when it's mushroom jumping time!" said Gosalyn with a glare. She went back to her game and Plucky ate another squirt of chocolate syrup. Suddenly, the front door opened and thunder crashed loudly. Namine slammed the door hard and glared at Plucky and Gosalyn. "Hello!?" She angrily stomped toward them, but they did not notice her. "HELLO!?!?" she shouted again. Plucky noticed her this time. "Oh, yeah. This is for you." said Plucky, giving her an umbrella that they were also supposed to give her earlier and returned to a twenty pound bag of potato chips. The front door opened again. "Hi." said Eric, as he came into the house. Thunder crashed outside again. He noticed Namine, dripping and wet as he gasped in shock. "You okay?" "I'm wet." said Namine, shivering with angry tears. Eric gasped in shock. "Don't say anything. Leave everything to me. I'll take care of it. Trust me." He moved madly towards Plucky and Gosalyn, who did not notice him. "Plucky! Gosalyn!" he shouted. Plucky and Gosalyn did not listen. He started by taking the bag of chips from Plucky. "Hey!" said Plucky as he took it. He picked up the remote and switched off the television. Gosalyn gasped in shock. "What up with that!?" Eric gave them a stern look. "One thing. I specifically told you to do one thing for me. Look at Namine." Namine nodded glumly. "She's wet." said Gosalyn. Eric rolled his eyes in disapproval. "Everyone can see I'm wet, you big bully!" said Namine. "Shh!" Eric shooshed her. He looked back at Plucky and Gosalyn. "You were apparently too busy to get her from Roxas' house, but were NOT too busy to play video games all day..." "Gosalyn..." Plucky started, scowling at Gosalyn. "...or sit around, smuggling twenty pounds of junk food." Eric finished. "Plucky!" Gosalyn snapped, glaring at Plucky. "I keep telling you they are bad people!" said Namine. "Well," said Eric, looking even more stern. "Do you have anything to say for yourselves?" Plucky grunted. "Actually, yes. All these video games we play and all this junk food we eat can't be good for our health." "We should go outside more often." said Gosalyn. "Both of you, go upstairs. You're grounded tonight." "But it's Saturday night." said Plucky. "I'm supposed to be at the park telling my friends funny jokes." "You're as evil as Nedaguck!" shouted Gosalyn angrily. "Both of you apologize to Namine and go upstairs." said Eric sternly. Plucky and Gosalyn had no choice. Before they passed Namine, they stopped. "Sorry." said Plucky. "I'm sorry." said Gosalyn. Namine said nothing. She shook her head haphazardly, spraying water from the rain at them. Plucky and Gosalyn proceeded to their rooms in shame. "Namine, Namine," said Eric. "Sorry you had to see that. It's going to be all right. I'll have you out of these wet clothes in no time." Namine nodded as he took her to have a change of clothes. Category:X Is Wet